


Shot

by Nimbafuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Sasuke-kun." And at that moment, that perfect opportunity, he couldn't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

"Damnit Sakura, I'm serious. Get the hell away from me with that thing." He was not having this, and he was far from amused. He didn't need a damn shot, so she could stop fucking waving that needle around like it wouldn't kill him.

"You're just being stubborn. Just sit down for me, okay Sasuke-kun?" And damn it, that look in her eyes made him weak in the knees. She probably knew it, too. "I promise it will be over quick..."

"Not quick enough. Just-stop it. Stop-stay! Sakura!" He couldn't leave the damn room. He had a suspicious bracelet hugging his wrist, that he assumed was put onto his person (without his permission) at some point when he was unconscious. Sneaky bastards. He really wished Sakura would just stop, but she kept fucking walking closer. Was she deaf? He was not going to let her near him. No matter how much he secretly loved this woman, however secret it could be while he was married to her at least, he would not let her come near him with that needle. He didn't care how gentle she would be.

"You need to get over this fear, Sasuke-kun. Please? I can help, but you need to try and let me..." Bullshit. Help? She had agreed years ago that she would keep this secret. She was the only one who knew, and Sasuke was not about to let that change.

"Help? How the fuck can you help?" He was only human. After all, this was his wife. Of course he was turned on from her pushing her breasts against him with that pleading look on her face. And she knew that. She was also using it against him. The urge returned to call her annoying. Though he would love her to push herself against him like this, he would prefer it without the needle in her hand. That was certainly a buzz-kill.

"Sasuke, please. I'll strip right here and let you make love to me as long as you want. After the shot. Please?" He hated when she bribed him with sex. Only because they both knew it always worked. Sasuke never figured out if it was Kakashi's influence that rubbed off on him, or if he was just naturally an insatiable pervert. He assumed it was a bit of both, really.

...His pants didn't just get tighter did they? Damn. He needed to stop this. He was about to ravish her whether he had her permission or not. Then again, there was the risk that she would get feisty and use chakra to punch him. Fuck. He was seriously considering it. The sex was amazing, after all. No matter how many damn times he fucked her as if his life depended on it, she was always just as tight as the first time. He couldn't understand it.

"Sasuke, lay down on the bed. You won't feel it, okay?" Again, he called bullshit. But she deserved a chance at least. She hadn't come up with a way to make this painless yet. She hadn't lost hope she would, either.  
He decided to humor her. One last time. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, one hand gripping the sheets at his waist, the other arm over his eyelids. It was only when she straddled his legs, somewhere around his knees he realized, that he released his breath. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He could handle this. He wasn't afraid of anything. Not a damn thing.

He would do this. He felt her lean forward, but it wasn't until he felt a warm puff of breath on his cock that he realized his pants were dragged down to his thighs. Damn this woman. He didn't even feel her do it. He did feel her go down on him though. He felt his eyes roll into his head when the tip of his cock touched the back of her throat. Fuck it all, Sakura gave amazing head. He felt her swallow around him and he groaned. He missed this feeling. His head was already starting to feel light. Being gone on a mission for two months was something he never fucking wanted to do again. He felt so good in her mouth.

But it was only when she started to hum around his length that he lost control. His hands took the sheets of the hard hospital bed in death grips. He started to buck his hips, when she started bobbing her head on him. The gasp that left him when he was so close to the edge was loud, and left him slightly breathless. Where the fuck did she learn to do this? It had to be a sin to be a natural at giving head.

"Fuck Sakura, I'm so-ahh, so close...keep it that way, ohh..." He didn't know how she could take him that far that fast, but it felt amazing. One of his hands gripped the hair at the base of her neck, and although he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't know how gentle he could be this close to the edge. She didn't seem to mind, and she didn't stop for one second. Every time she came up to the tip, she sucked it once, hard before swallowing all of him again. He felt her teeth graze his shaft every time she moved, but it wasn't something he feared after the first time she did this for him. It's not like he thought she would bite him, and knowing that made it a little erotic.

Just when he was going to warn her of his impending release, she took his tip between her lips and sucked. He released in short, thick bursts into her waiting mouth. He also never understood why she always, every time, swallowed every last drop. It couldn't taste very good, but he wasn't in any state to comment on the matter. Besides, she didn't necessarily taste bad herself.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" At that, Sasuke's eyes shot open to gaze into emeralds right above him.

"...What?" She couldn't have. He didn't...feel anything. It had to have been when he came. She was smiling at him, that beautiful smile that did funny things to his stomach. He would never get sick of that smile as long as he lived. He loved this woman. More than even Itachi, and he knew this well. There was always an empty, sort of awkward feeling with his brother, even in the happiest of moments between them. With Sakura, he couldn't feel that emptiness. And that awkward feeling was for an entirely different reason with her. One that he didn't mind so much.

Even if he never said it to her out loud, he knew she had an idea of his feelings. He tried to show her through actions, which came much easier than words did. She deserved to hear the words she wanted every day. He only wished he could bring himself to say them. After all she had sacrificed for him, he couldn't even give her what she most wanted. She had every part of him there was to have, and he knew that it was enough for her. But she wanted to hear the words. He swore to himself on their wedding day that he would one day be able to give her everything she wanted. Including those words. No matter what memories or feelings they evoked in him. It was worth it to see that smile light up her face. To see her look at him as if he was the only thing left in the world. He loved that feeling. To be the only thing in her world.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." And at that moment, that perfect opportunity, he couldn't do it. He tried, but no words came. He could only open his mouth and try again. He gave up on the third attempt, knowing it wasn't the right time. Not yet.

He let her keep running her fingers through his hair, keeping his eyes open to see the look he loved on her. She looked so happy, so gentle. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her if he tried. One of his hands still held the hair at the base of her neck, which he used to pull her down to him. He angled his head slightly and opened his fingers, holding the back of her head gently. His lips pressed gently over hers, again and again. He hated drifting off into thought in moments like this, but he couldn't forget the deal she made with him. Without realizing it, his lips twisted into a sinister smirk. It was only when she pulled away to give him a curious glance, that he brought both of his hands to her rear. She jumped from the sudden movement, a moment of no-defense that he intended to take advantage of.

He flipped them over on the hospital bed, trapping her underneath him. "As long as I want, Sakura?" He smirked at the flush spreading through her face. Apparently, he wasn't the only one remembering her earlier words.

"I-I did say that, huh?" Sasuke grinned. She wasn't about to change her mind. That was all the reassurance he needed for his plan.

Even though the room wasn't used for emergencies, every room in the hospital was required to have chakra-infused rope, to be able to tie down shinobi if need be. He opened the drawer of the table to his right, a smirk reaching his lips as he pulled out the object he desired.

He wasn't surprised when she started squirming; after all, he'd never tried this before. He tied her hands to the makeshift headboard, making sure that it wouldn't hurt her wrists if she pulled too much. When he finally had it as tight as he wanted it, he reached down to grab his forehead protector from the floor. He couldn't resist a chuckle this time. He hadn't seen her eyes go that wide that fast in a long time.

"Nervous?" To this, she only nodded and worried her lower lip between her teeth. He tied the headband around her eyes, making sure she couldn't see before he did anything.

When he was sure she wasn't going anywhere or seeing anything, he lowered his head to take the skin of her neck between his lips. One of the things he'd discovered early on in their sexual relationship, was that Sakura went crazy when he sucked her neck and chest. Knowing that the loss of sight would intensify any action he took, he trailed his lips down her neck. He glanced at the reddening mark, making sure it would still be there the next day or two.

He loved seeing those marks on her. Maybe it was just possessive, but it seemed right. She was his. He wanted everyone to know it.

Seeing as he was already naked, her clothes were the only thing left between the intimacy he wanted. They'd been completely naked with each other before, but it had never been as gentle in those situations. He wanted this time to be different. With her senses heightened, he had an advantage.

Sasuke tugged her leg-hugging shorts down her legs, tossing them to the floor once they were off. He smiled as he realized she was wearing his favorite underwear. It was a simple black bra and matching panties, but on her they were perfect. Women tried too hard. He loved the simplicity, he didn't want complicated. He didn't see how lace could be comfortable.

He kissed her privates through the soft, thin material. She took in a shaky gasp, throwing her head back as he stroked her through the only obstruction to her entrance. His breath quickened when he saw her exposed neck. He didn't know why he found that part of her so sexy.

He kept his fingers stroking her where she wanted him the most, as he dragged his tongue up her chest. She wasn't as sensitive between her breasts as she was above them. His other hand caressed the underside of one of her breasts, his mouth occupied by sucking her chest. He loved the moans he received in return.

"Sas-stop, I can't...oh god..." He grinned; there was no way in hell he was stopping. She couldn't be anywhere close to orgasm this soon, but he'd started stroking her clit instead. That always drove her wild.

"I don't think you want me to stop, Sak. I'm going to have you begging for it." He tugged her panties down and threw them to the floor. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit, loving the drawn out moan she released. She squirmed in his grip, her legs opening wider for him. He trailed his lips up her chest and neck, dropping kisses on her jaw before claiming her lips. He put more force behind his thumb, and shoved his middle finger into her. He fucking loved her scream of sudden pleasure.

"Fuck, it should be illegal for you to be this wet already." She was so sexy. He groaned when she pushed her knee against his erection. He forgot he didn't tie her legs. He would have to remember that next time.

"Only you make me this wet, Sasuke-kun." Oh, she was begging for it. She moaned his name in his ear at the same time she rubbed him again. She'd moaned like that before, but he'd never found it as sexy as he did now. It didn't compare. She was so sexy tied up like this.

He rested his weight on his forearms, pressing into the pillow on either side of his wife's head. His head dropped to her neck when she kept rubbing that damn knee where she shouldn't.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, please!" He gasped when she lifted her hips to press her lower lips to his tip. He slipped a little trying to push in, but couldn't bring his weight off of his arms. Sasuke felt so close already, before entering her and even so soon after release. He wasn't sure how long he would last inside her. He wasn't even sure if he would make her come.

"Fuck Sakura, I can't...last..." He finally pushed inside her, inside of the suffocating heat that he swore would kill him one day. Nothing in the world could compare to being inside of her. She was always so damn tight.

"F...ck, Sak. Open...your legs wider..." He turned his head to kiss her neck, moving inside of her and cursing silently. He would not last much longer. He brought a hand down after trying to get his bearings, thumbing her clit again. She stopped trying to hold her moans in, and he had never been more grateful. If being inside her wouldn't kill him from pleasure-overload, hearing her moan like that for him would do it. He pushed into her harder, trying to reach deeper.

He knew she was getting close when she threw her head back and her mouth opened in a tortured, silent scream. He couldn't match the pace of his hand to his thrusting to save his life, he was too far gone. He tried to warn her, tried so hard to get the words out, and then something hit him. He thrust hard inside of her and she screamed. He pulled his head up to drag his lips to her ear, and hoped to whatever deity there was that it would work this time. On his final thrust, he groaned and spilled himself inside of her. He whispered two words shakily into her ear. He felt her walls clench around him, and heard her scream of pleasured release.

He breathed into her ear as he came down from his high, waiting for her to respond to him. If she even heard him. If she didn't, he wasn't sure when he'd be able to say it again. He felt himself blushing, and was glad she couldn't see his face.

"...I love...you too, Sasuke-kun..." He felt tears slide down the side of her face and smiled, knowing they weren't sad tears. She heard him.

"Mm. I know." Sasuke smiled and brushed his lips against her ear. "Next time, Sakura..."

Sasuke pulled the headband off of her head, and removed the rope from her wrists, glad to find that it didn't hurt her. He looked into her glossy, happy eyes. She was smiling the smile he loved, and in that moment he could have never been happier.

A soft, loving smile reached his lips as he caressed her face with two fingers. "...How about we do this reversed?"

He laughed, as he used to years ago when he was happy. A full, happy laugh. He had never seen her smirk in such a sinister way. She obviously was not opposed to that idea.

"Be careful of what you wish for, Sasuke-kun." Maybe he should make a habit of this.


End file.
